1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charged particle beam irradiation apparatus that irradiates an irradiated body with a charged particle beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
A charged particle beam irradiation apparatus that irradiates a charged particle beam is used in a radiation therapy apparatus that performs cancer therapy by irradiating a tumor area of a patient with, for example, a proton beam. As such a radiation therapy apparatus, for example, a radiation therapy apparatus described in the related art is known. The radiation therapy apparatus described in the related art is provided with a radiation generation section which generates a radiation which is irradiated to the body surface of a tested object, a multi-leaf collimator which determines an irradiation field of the radiation irradiated from the radiation generation section, and a CCD camera which photographs the tested object through an opening portion of the multi-leaf collimator, and performs predetermined processing on the basis of a captured image obtained by the CCD camera.